


Forced Acting

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are kidnapped and forced to act out scenes from their captors favourite fanfic stories. They learn something about each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared opened the door to the SUV and got in beside Jensen with a sigh. He was exhausted after spending the last 16 hours of shooting a particularly heavy Sam episode.

Jensen looked up from his phone as Jared entered the SUV and could tell that all Jared wanted and more importantly needed was to get home and get some sleep.

“This episode is kicking your ass, huh?” Jensen asked, concern evident in his voice.

“I’ll put it this way, I’ll be glad when it’s wrapped,” Jared replied as he threw his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Jensen decided to let Jared drift off for the ride home and instead went back to checking his messages. When Cliff got into the driver’s seat, he asked him to drive the two off them to Jared’s house.

+++

After a twenty-minute car ride, Cliff pulled the SUV up outside Jared’s house. He leant over and gently shook Jared awake.

“Come on, Jay, you’re home,” Jensen said as he reached over Jared and opened the door.

“Wha… oh right,” Jared mumbled as he took off his seat belt and started to get out of the SUV, Jensen shuffling out behind him.

Jared walked up to the path towards the front door while Jensen told Cliff to collect them at 6am from Jared’s; then he shut the door and followed after Jared.

Jared was grabbing the keys out of his pocket when he noticed that Jensen was still with him and that Cliff had driven away. Jensen spotted the confused look on Jared’s face.

“I’m crashing here tonight, Jay. You’re going to go grab a shower while I sort out the kids and get us something to eat and then straight to bed, no arguments,” Jensen said, his tone affirming his no-arguments statement.

Jared gave a small smile to his best friend.

“Thanks, Jen,” Jared replied as he finally got the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

+++

The next morning, Jensen awoke to Jared pulling the curtains open.

“Up and at ’em, Jen. Cliff will be here in half an hour and there’s coffee made in the kitchen,” Jared stated as he bustled back out of the room, presumably to let the dogs out before they left for work.

“Well, looks like someone is feeling better today,” Jensen mumbled to himself, throwing back the covers and getting out of the bed.

After grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed, Jensen walked into the kitchen to find Jared leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in hand. He went to the coffee machine and poured his own cup, then took a seat at the table.

“Thanks for last night, Jen. I guess the last few days took more out of me than I realised,” Jared said, genuinely grateful for Jensen being there the previous night.

“No problem Jay, you would have done the same for me,” Jensen replied, knowing that if roles were reversed Jared would have done the exact same thing.

They finished their coffees in comfortable conversation and then headed outside to meet Cliff.

+++

Cliff had collected them 10 minutes ago and traffic wasn’t that heavy. They had just turned off down the quiet road that led to the location where they were shooting today.

Jared was running his lines with Jensen, even though they were for a scene with Mark P. Jensen was still a little concerned about the heavy schedule Jared had for the day and wanted to help as best he could.

They were flowing through the scene when suddenly the SUV turned sharply and loud “Son of a bitch” came from Cliff.

The next thing he knew, the door beside him swung open and a canister landed on the floor in front of him, white smoke bellowing from it.

Tears streaming down his face and his eyes burning, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and was vaguely aware of Jared’s panicked voice and Jared’s door opening before he could no longer keep his eyes open.

He gave up the fight and let the blackness take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen came to slowly, blinking at the bright light that shone above him. Slowly becoming more aware, his first realisation was that he was lying on a bed and his hands were bound behind him. Secondly, there was a warm body beside him.

Blinking once more, he held his breath as he turned his head to see the too-still form of his best friend lying next to him. 

Jensen gently started shaking Jared with his foot, the only thing he could do with his hands secured behind him.

“Jay… Jay, wake up,” Jensen whispered, hoping to get some response from the younger man.

His efforts paid off when Jared stirred, not waking up but a least reassuring Jensen that he was alive.

Jensen released the breath he was holding and started to survey his surroundings. Looking Jared up and down first, he now realised that Jared also had his hands tied behind is back but showed no signs of injury.

Jensen sat up as best he could and glanced around the room they were in. It looked like a really small studio apartment at his first glance. There was the bed they were occupying; to the right of him was a couch, TV unit and a shelf full of books. Across the way was a kitchenette with a microwave, fridge and a small table with two chairs. 

In between the kitchen area and - if you could call it a living area - was a door that was ajar just enough for Jensen to see a toilet. Jensen then looked over Jared to his left and saw a metal door; there was no handle or any obvious way to open it, not from the inside at least.

Jensen slid back down onto his back, letting out a shaky breath. There were no windows anywhere in the room. Looking up at the ceiling, he could see and, now that he thought about it, he could hear the hum of what he assumed was a ventilation unit.

He was brought of his thoughts by a low groan beside him.  
“Jay? You with me?” Jensen ventured quietly.

“Jen? Wha… Where are we?” Jared replied, slowly becoming more aware.

“My best guess, some kind of basement studio flat. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Jensen asked worriedly.

“No… my hands are numb but nothing hurts. You?” Jared responded, his voice straining to keep the panic out of it.

“No, I’m okay. Try to sit up against the headboard. It’ll take some of the pressure off of your hands,” Jensen told him, moving to do the same.

They had just gotten into a sitting position when a loud click sounded and the only entrance to the room opened.

Jensen heard Jared’s shaky intake of breath and instinctively moved closer to him, offering what little comfort he could in their situation.

A man entered first with the same build and frame as Cliff; he was followed by another man not as big as him, but his muscles were easily noticeable through his T-shirt. The last person was a middle-aged woman dressed in a pantsuit, her hair up in a bun.

The men kept their distance but each had a gun in their hands, although the guns were aimed at neither Jared nor Jensen. The woman was first to speak.

“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake. So we don’t get off on the wrong foot I’ll be very clear: one of you try anything and my boys here will shoot the other,” she said matter-of-factly, an unnatural smile on her face.

“Wh… What do you w-want with us?” Jared stammered, not able to hide his nerves.

“We will get to that in good time but first the rules, and I suggest you stay quiet and listen to them; you will not be told them again and there will be no second chances here,” she replied.

Jensen, not knowing how serious this woman was, just nodded and noticed Jared do the same.

Seeing that she had both her captives’ attention, she began.

“Good. As I said, rule one, if one of you does something wrong then the other WILL be punished. Rule two, you will eat and drink what has been provided for you and keep healthy. Rule three, there is a shower and everything you need to groom in the bathroom, you will keep yourselves presentable and shower daily before and after all activities, which we will go into in further detail tomorrow. And lastly, for now, you WILL without question do everything I instruct you to do.”

Jensen stared wide-eyed at the obviously demented woman in front of him, about to tell her his opinion when the larger man before him raised his gun and aimed it at Jared. Jared went stock still beside him.

Jensen closed his mouth immediately and the man lowered the gun.

“See, you’re learning already. Those are the most important rules. There will be more, but for the time being, those will do. Now get some sleep boys, because our fun will start tomorrow, bright and early.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen paced the room, same as he’d been doing for the last few hours. There was no clock in the room so he was not sure how long had passed since their captor had left.

In the time since she had left, he had tried to reassure Jared that things would be okay. Jared was currently in a restless sleep on the bed. He also had had time to survey their prison further.  
He had found a few things that he had not noticed the first time around. For one, there was a camera over the door to the room and beside it was what looked to be a speaker.   
He had searched the bathroom and thankfully found no cameras in there, but also there was nothing that could help them escape.

He was startled out of his pacing as the woman from the previous day’s voice came through the speaker.

“You have ninety minutes to get ready for your day and have breakfast. Do not break the rules. There will be no further warnings,” the voice stated.

Jared had bolted straight up from his place on the bed when the speaker came to life. Jensen walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, Jay. We better play ball for the time being. I don’t really see any other options yet,” Jensen told him.

+++

Jared and Jensen had both showered and used the electric razor provided to trim their facial hair and had changed into fresh clothes that they had found in a dresser near the bed.

Jensen had made toast and had encouraged Jared to swallow down a couple of mouthfuls. He could see Jared shutting down in front of him and he needed to keep Jared going until they could get out of this.

They were seated at the table in the kitchen when the door opened and the woman walked in with four men following her.

“Good morning, boys, I’m glad to see you are following the rules; trust me, this will go a lot easier if you do,” she stated with a huge smile on her face.

“Are you going to tell us why you kidnapped us and are holding us hostage here?” Jensen spat.

“Now, now watch your tone. We wouldn’t want to have to start the day with a punishment, would we?” she replied, her smile returning when Jensen closed his mouth.

“My name is Sarah and these are some of my employees, they are the main ones that you will have day to day contact with. You are here to make some of my dreams come true. If you complete what is asked of you, then I will let you go free.” She gauged both of them for a reaction before continuing.

“I’m sure you are aware of the term fan fiction. Now you see, I am a huge fan of it and I have decided since I can more than afford to make it a reality that you two are going to act out some of my favourite stories. It’s not like they are ever going to give us the amount of brother scenes we fans want to see in the show.” 

“You w-want us to a-ct out scenes for y-ou?” Jared asked nervously.

“Yes, and if you co-operate and do your best, I will let you go free,” she answered with another smile.

“What’s the catch?” Jensen inquired, knowing that it couldn’t be that easy.

“Nothing. You do everything I say and you will leave here unharmed. That is, if you follow the rules. Now if you’ll follow me I’ll give you the tour.” 

Jared and Jensen stood to follow her. The four men all raised their weapons and trained them on both Jared and Jensen.

They followed her out of the room and could see a staircase about 10 yards in front of them. There were two doors to the left of them and two doors to the right. 

They followed her through the first door and found a room with what looked like a doctor’s exam table.

“This is the aftercare room, should you need it. There are medical supplies in the cupboards, water in the cooler and basic medicines, should they be required,” she informed them, gesturing around the room.

Jensen took everything in but decided to keep quiet until they could see what else the tour included.

They left the room and moved to the door across the way. As they entered, Jensen could see straight away that it was set up to look like a motel room, like many of the sets they had used on the show. This at least showed that she was going to have them act out brother scenes in a motel room.

When they left that room, Jared was first in behind Sarah to the adjacent room. Jensen knew by the sharp intake of breath from Jared that he was not going to like this room.

His fears were confirmed a moment later when he entered the room and found it was a BDSM style set-up.

There was a huge iron bed in the centre of the room along with a St. Andrews in the corner. There were glass cabinets along both walls filled with restraints, gags and blindfolds on one side and floggers, whips and other things on the other side.

Jensen lost whatever restraint he had left at seeing the room in front of him.

“You crazy bitch!! If you think for one minute we are doing any of this, you’re more demented than I thought!!” Jensen yelled at her.

Jensen and Jared were each grabbed. The men surrounded them, one at either side of them, and dragged them out into the hallway.

“I was hoping the fourth room would not be needed today but now you can experience it first-hand!” she spat at Jensen.

Jared and Jensen were dragged into the room, their struggles in vain against the strength of the four guards. When they got inside, Jensen was put into a metal chair, his arms were tied to the armrests and his calves bound to the chair’s legs. When he was secured, Sarah silenced the profanities Jensen was yelling at her with a gag.

Across the way, Jensen could see Jared being manhandled and secured over a bench. Jared’s wrists and ankles were secured with leather cuffs and his pants and underwear yanked down to leave his exposed ass facing Jensen.

They had not gagged Jared and Jensen could hear Jared’s pleas of, “no, please stop!” but they were falling on deaf ears. Jensen could feel tears slide down his cheek and his stomach turned as Sarah walked up to Jared with a cane in her hand.

Jensen struggled uselessly against his restraints and all his protests were muffled behind the gag pushed between his lips.

“Ten strokes. And remember, this is because of your actions, Jensen,” Sarah stated as she brought the cane down sharply on Jared.

The scream that followed would forever haunt Jensen. He could already see the angry welt forming on Jared’s perfect skin and he could feel the bile rising from his stomach.

Jensen closed his eyes and let the tears fall as he listened to each whistle and crack of the cane landing on Jared followed by Jared’s screams, pleading and eventually his sobbing.

Both men were broken, not resisting as the guards untied them and more or less carried them back to their prison. They placed Jared on his stomach on the bed and pushed Jensen to the couch. Sarah arrived in the room with a first aid kit and another bag, leaving them on the bed next to Jared.

“You will find three scripts on the table. Pick one to act out for tomorrow and have it right or there will be further punishment,” she stated, heading towards the door the men had already exited through before adding,

“We are going to have so much fun boys.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen slowly got up from his position on the couch and made his way over to Jared.

Jared was laying face down on the bed and his pants were still around his ankles. Jensen felt fresh tears roll down his face as he got a closer look at the damage on Jared’s ass.

Jared was trembling on the bed and making small whimpering sounds. Jensen cautiously sat next to him and placed a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Jay?” 

Getting no reply, Jensen moved to the other side of Jared so he could get a look at his face. Sitting down on the opposite side, he could see Jared’s red-rimmed eyes. Jared shifted his gaze until he met Jensen’s eyes.

“Jen… wh...What are we g-going to do?” Jared stammered as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jensen moved his hand toward Jared’s face and brushed the hair from Jared’s eyes, fighting to control his own emotions.

“God, Jay, I don’t know. I’m so, so sorry, this is all my fault,” he replied, unable to hold back the sob that followed.

“Not y…your, h...hers.” Jared replied, letting his eyes fall closed.

“I need to look at the damage, okay, Jay? Put something on it maybe… there is a first aid bag here.” 

“O… Okay”

Jensen opened the bag beside the first aid bag first and found a tube of cream and some ice packs. The tube of cream was cold and Jensen guessed it had been stored in a cooler. Opening the first aid bag, he took out the Tylenol.  
“I’m just going to place these ice packs on you and then get you some water to take some pain pills with, alright?” Jensen asked, holding the ice packs up for Jared to see.

Jared opened his eyes and nodded at Jensen. 

After placing the two ice bags on Jared’s ass, Jensen quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He went straight back to Jared’s side and took out two of the pills.

“Jay? Can you left your head a little for me and take these?” Jensen asked as if he were talking to a child.

Jared did as requested, popping the two small pills into his mouth, then Jensen placed the bottle of water to his lips so Jared could swallow down the pills.

“I’m going to put some cream on you now, o-okay?”

“Jen…”

“Jay, please, it will help, and dammit as much as I hate this, we need to follow their rules for now… ’m not risking you getting any more of her punishments… please?” Jensen begged, his voice showing his frustration, worry and guilt all at the same time.

“AL... Alright... But Jen, I meant it, I don’t blame you for this. This is down to her; she is insane and needs help,” Jared replied, raising his head to meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Only you would be worried about getting her help. Trust, me when we get out of here, help is the last thing I’ll be hoping she gets,” Jensen replied as he removed the ice packs.

+++

The more Jensen looked through the scripts Sarah had left them, the more seriously pissed he got. 

There was no way in hell he was doing any of these things. He’d make Jared do the refusing and he himself would suffer whatever punishment Sarah wanted to dish out.

Jared stirring across the room distracted Jensen from his train of thought. Jensen had found some sweatpants in the dresser and help Jared into them before Jared had gotten what rest he could, given their current circumstances.

“Jay, you need something?” Jensen asked.

“Nah... I just want to get up for a bit,” Jared replied, making his way over to the table Jensen was seated at.

As Jared moved closer, he caught sight of the scripts in Jensen’s hand. Jensen could see him pale but Jared continued to the table and gingerly took a seat opposite Jensen.

“How are you feeling?” Jensen asked once Jared was seated.

“Okay, a little sore. How bad are they?” Jared answered motioning to the scripts.

“About as deluded as she is, but don’t worry. You’re going to refuse to do them as soon as she comes in here, okay?” 

“So you can take the punishment? I’m not doing that Jen, forget it. Now show me,” Jared demanded.

Jensen reluctantly handed over the scripts.

Jared hadn’t had a chance to look at the first page when the door opened and Sarah arrived with two of her goons.

Jensen stood up at the table, glaring at her.

“You said that we had until tomorrow!” he gritted out at her.

“And you do, now watch your tone! I just wanted to see what scene you will be doing so I can get it set up. Have you made your choice?” she retorted.

“Jared is not willing to do any of them so you can take me for my punishment now!” Jensen spat out.

“Jensen-“ Jared started before one look from Jensen silenced him.

“Tut, tut, tut. I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that, Jensen. If either of you refuse, I’ll just have one of my boys take on the role of Dean or Jensen, whichever it requires, and he can act out the scene with Jared,” she said, shrugging as if it made no difference to her.

“That’s not what you said!!” Jensen yelled.

“My games, my rules!! Now, as I would much prefer to see both of you in these scenes rather than one of my employees, I am going to give you one more hour to pick a script. If you still feel the same at that time, Jared will do all three scripts with an employee of my choosing!!”

“W…we will have one picked,” Jared replied before Jensen could say anything.

“Glad to hear it, I’ll see you both in an hour,” Sarah replied, her false smile back on her face.

Once the door had locked in place, Jensen sat down, putting his head in his hands.

“I’m so sorry Jay,” Jensen stated quietly.  
Jared took a couple of minutes to glance through the scripts. When Jared still didn’t say anything, Jensen looked up at him.

Jared had gone white as a sheet and slowly raised his head to look at Jensen before letting out a broken,

“Oh God.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jared didn’t reply. He continued to glance between the three scripts laid out in front of him.   
Jensen didn’t want to push. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t even know what to say. What could he say?

After a too-long silence Jared pushed one of the scripts toward Jensen, keeping his eyes focused on the table in front of him.

Jensen took the sheets in front of him a sucked in a breath as he realised which script Jared chose.

“Jay… I…” Jensen began.

“Please… You have to do it… I can’t… not with them… just please?” Jared interrupted, still not looking at Jensen.

“Jay, I… I can’t do this to you,” Jensen replied.

“Jensen, if you don’t, they will... I need it to be you,” Jared said. This time he raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s despair-filled ones.

“Jared, God, you’re asking me to sexually assault you!” Jensen replied; he could feel the bile rising in his throat.

“I’m giving you my consent Jensen, you’re not…”

At that moment, the door swung open. Sarah and two of her men entered and she walked straight over to the table.

“Have you decided on one?” she asked, her fake smile still in place.

“Yes,” Jared replied, taking the script from Jensen and handing it to Sarah.

Sarah took the script he offered and glanced briefly at it.

“Huh… I didn’t expect this would be your first choice but it’s definitely one I will enjoy.”

Both Jared and Jensen remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

“Well, great, I’ll have my boys get everything ready for you. You will be taken to the room tomorrow, you will have ten minutes to familiarise yourselves with everything and then the scene will begin,” she stated as she placed the script back on the table between them.

“I suggest you get something to eat and rest up. All rules are still in place and any misbehaviour will be dealt with immediately after the scene,“ Sarah informed them.

When neither voiced any questions or opinions, she continued.

“This is going to be a delight! I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

With that, Sarah and the two men left the room, locking the door once more.

Jensen looked up at Jared, trying to judge what he was thinking.

The new resolve Jared seemed to have toward the whole situation was unnerving, to say the least. Jensen knew there was nothing they could do and he would comply with Jared’s wishes, but even with Jared saying he was consenting, he really was not. Sarah had taken the choice from him; Jared was only choosing the lesser of two evils.

Jensen was brought out of his thoughts as Jared stood up from the table.

“We should get something to eat,” Jared stated simply, moving towards the fridge.

“Jared,” Jensen started, not knowing what else to say.

“Jen, don’t. Let’s just eat something and get some sleep, okay?” Jared said, sighing.

This was wrong; Jared was obviously having some traumatic reaction. He couldn’t possibly be this calm knowing what lay in store for them the following day. Jensen needed to know what was going through Jared’s head and broached the subject as best he could.

“Jay, why that script?”

“Jen… please? Just…”

“I need to know. You should be freaking out by now, man… you should hate me. Why?” Jensen begged, the stress and worry evident even to his own ears.

“Because we are not getting out of doing this!! Because we are fucked here, Jensen!! This whole situation isn’t going to change by me falling apart!! And… and because I won’t be able to stop it when it starts and I won’t risk having the opportunity in the other scenes of stopping it and being the cause of your punishment!! I… I won’t be the cause of you getting h-hurt.” Jared’s resolve was shattered and he broke down in tears, clinging to the kitchen worktop.

Jensen was out of his seat in a flash and pulled his best friend into his arms, gently guiding both of them to the floor. Jared buried his head in Jensen’s chest and continued to sob.

“God, Jay, I’m so sorry,” Jensen said again, the tears flowing freely down his face.

Jensen stayed in the same position until Jared’s sobs eased and then the younger man pulled away from him enough to look into Jensen’s eyes.

“Promise me, Jen, that you will go through with this, please? I won’t blame you for any of it; this is not your fault,” Jared said calmly, not breaking eye contact.

“Jay, I-“

“Jensen, promise me? I care for you too much to see you getting hurt. Please.”

“I… I promise,” Jensen replied, another tear sliding down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen came awake quickly to the realisation that he was still in the same room, still held captive, and that it was not a bad dream.  
He had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night. He had kept tossing and turning, as had Jared.

He decided to get up and get showered and dressed. The last thing Jared needed now was to get punished for Jensen breaking one of Sarah’s rules.

It didn’t take long before he was returning to the main room, freshly showered and shaven. He looked over to the bed to see that Jared was lying there with his eyes open, just staring at the ceiling.

“Jay, why don’t you head to the shower while I get breakfast ready?” Jensen asked gently.

“Yeah, okay,” Jared replied flatly. There was no emotion in his voice.

Jared rose from the bed and got some clothes from the dresser, then headed to the bathroom.

Jensen scrubbed a hand down his face as he moved to the kitchen to start breakfast.

+++

Breakfast had consisted of toast, cereal and some juice, not that either of them had eaten much. 

Jensen had cleared the table and was currently sitting across from Jared, who was looking at the script with a blank expression on his face. After a few moments, it was Jared who broke the silence.

“Have you learned the dialogue? I mean, not that there is much but still,” Jared asked in the same emotionless tone as before.

“I looked through it last night, but as you say there isn’t much. You?” Jensen replied, hating the stilted conversation but at least Jared was talking.

Jared looked at him disbelievingly and Jensen could have kicked himself.

“Sorry, I… um… sorry,” he replied; he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

“Jensen, it’s either you or them and please believe me when I say that I need it to be you. I don’t blame you for this. I just want it over with,” Jared said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jensen didn’t have time to reply before the door opened and two of Sarah’s men came in, both armed with handguns.

“It’s time,” one of the men said, motioning for them to follow him.

+++

The men took them to the motel room set where Sarah was waiting for them.

“Good morning, boys. I hope we are well rested?” Sarah asked with a huge smile on her face.

“Can we just get on with this, please?” Jared asked; Jensen could feel him starting to tremble beside him.

“So eager. Okay then, you have fifteen minutes to change into costume and get ready. You will find everything you need in the duffels on the table. There are live feed cameras around the room as you can see, so I’ll be watching the show elsewhere for this one. And remember, either of you back out and I will send one of my boys in here to finish the scene with Jared,” she informed them.

Jensen felt Jared tense beside him as Sarah and the two men left the room, locking the door.

Jared grabbed onto Jensen’s wrist like a vice grip, causing Jensen to look up at the younger man.

“Please Jen, just go through with this no matter what, promise me?” Jared asked and Jensen could hear the panic in his voice.

“I promise, Jay.”

Jared released Jensen’s wrist and moved over to where Sam’s clothes were laid out. Jensen followed suit and they both changed into their characters’ clothes.

When Jensen was changed, he moved to the duffel on the table and felt his stomach turn as he looked at the items inside. Jared was seated at the end of the bed tying up his laces, which he would be untying again in a couple of minutes.

Neither of them said anything until the crackle came over the speaker in the room followed by Sarah’s voice.

“And... ACTION!” Sarah’s voice boomed.

Jensen rolled his shoulders and slipped into his Dean voice. He had promised Jared he would go through with this and he would, no matter how much he hated it.

“What the hell was that, Sam!?” Dean shouted.

Sam looked up from his place at the end of the bed where he was currently taking off his boots.

“What are you talking about, Dean?” Sam replied with a waiver in his voice.

“The slutty bitch you let fawn all over you!! Were you trying to make me jealous!?! Cause if you were looking to be punished then let me tell you, Sammy - you succeeded!!” Dean yelled as he threw his jacket onto one of the room’s chairs.

Sam looked up at him but remained silent. Dean stalked to his duffel, grabbing a couple of things he required. Then he was in front of Sam in a flash, hauling his little brother to his feet only to throw him onto his back on the bed.

“You wanted to be punished, Sam, and that’s exactly what I am going to do,” Dean replied as he quickly straddled his brother.

He made quick work of securing his brother’s wrists to the headboard with the handcuffs he had gotten from his duffel. He then pushed the ring gag into Sam’s mouth, pulling his head up to secure the gag in place.

Sam’s eyes widened in panic as Dean’s hands moved to his zipper and then stalled. Sam’s breathing quickened beneath him; not Sam’s… Jared’s. Then suddenly Dean was gone and Jensen was back and he could feel the bile rising from his stomach.

“I…-“ Jensen began stuttering.

Jared bucked beneath him and he looked up into Jared’s eyes. Jared’s eyes relayed what he couldn’t say: he needed Jensen to be the one to do this. Jensen had promised Jared he would.

Jensen snapped out of his daze and moved to pull his cock from his pants. It was soft and given the situation, Jensen didn’t think he could get an erection, but he needed to do this. He leaned down toward Jared, placing gentle kisses up his jawline until he reached his ear.

“I’m sorry, Jay, but I’ll get us through this I promise, ” he whispered softly as he stroked himself, willing himself to get at least half hard.

He moved back up to Jared’s mouth and let his tongue slip in curling it around Jared’s. He closed his eyes and started thinking of having Jared beneath him at home with no one watching, doing this because they both wanted it.

Thankfully, after a few moments his imagery worked and he started to get hard. He sat forward and placed his hardening member in Jared’s mouth. The heat and wetness made him fully erect and he wasted no time, thrusting in and out of Jared’s mouth.

Jared started moaning beneath him but Jensen didn’t dare look at him. He kept the mental imagery going of Jared, his best friend, the beautiful man that he cared for, that he loved. And that was it, he loved Jared, the realisation hit him the same time as his orgasm did. He clinched his knees around Jared as he rode out the wave, shooting his release down Jared’s throat.

He quickly came back to himself as he heard Jared making noises under him. He opened his eyes to get a good look at Jared. What he saw made him quickly undo the gag and jump up off of the younger man. Jared’s eyes were red-rimmed and his face was covered in tears. Jensen’s own tears started to pool as he saw his cum leaking from Jared’s mouth.

“Oh God, what have I done?” he whispered as the bile finally rose all the way up and he dashed to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen returned to the bedroom, somewhat relieved to find they were still alone even if they were being watched. He had emptied what little contents were in his stomach into the toilet and he really did not think he could look Jared in the eye.

He moved cautiously to the bed as tears streamed quietly down his face. He would not bring himself to meet Jared’s eyes as he started to undo the ring gag in Jared’s mouth. He did not have the keys to the cuffs but did not have to worry about it for too long as the door opened and Sarah and her men walked in.

One of the men moved to the bed with the keys held up so as both Jared and Jensen could see what he was doing. The goon quickly released the cuffs and Jared slowly brought his arms down, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Jensen watched the movements but still did not meet Jared’s eyes.

“My men will escort you back to your room and I will be in with tomorrow’s scripts later on this evening. We will discuss this scene then,” Sarah stated with little emotion, and then turned and left the room.

One of the men gestured for Jared and Jensen to go out through the door. Jared stood up from the bed and moved as asked out the door as Jensen followed.

As soon as they were back inside their own cell, the door locked behind them. Jensen remained quiet and waited for Jared to say something, although he would understand if the younger man never wanted to speak to him again.

“I’m going to go cl… um… take a shower,” Jared stated quietly as he headed to the bathroom.

Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared had looked at him at all since the scene as he was not willing to see what Jared was thinking and there was no hiding Jared’s emotions when you looked into those hazel orbs. The man bared his soul through his eyes.

“O... Okay.” Jensen managed to get out as the bathroom door closed behind Jared.

Jared had only been in the bathroom for a couple of minutes when Jensen realised that he hadn’t taken any clothes in with him. He went to the dresser and pulled out some underwear, socks, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Jared. He went to the bathroom door, about to knock when he decided not to disturb Jared. He placed the clothes in a neat pile on the floor just outside the bathroom door.

Jensen then returned to the dresser and quickly changed into sweats himself. He didn’t know what to do while he waited for Jared so he just sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the bathroom and placed his head in his hands, trying to blank out what he had just done to man that he now realised he was in love with.

After a short time, Jensen heard the bathroom door open and then silence. Jared seemed to be just standing there. Jensen was about to stand up and go to him when his friend whispered a thank you and then the bathroom door closed again.

About to resign himself to the fact that Jared was most likely going to hide in the bathroom to avoid him when the door opened again, Jensen stiffened as he heard Jared approach him. He was about to move to the kitchen and give Jared the option of lying down when the bed dipped beside him and Jared sat right beside him, shoulders brushing.

“I don’t blame you for this, Jen, and I need you to stop blaming yourself. Sarah was going to make this happen one way or another and I wanted it to be you. Thank you for doing this,” Jared told him and his voice was back to the resigned tone again. 

“Jesus, Jared!! How can you thank me!?! I tied you to a bed and I… I…” Jensen couldn’t hold back the tears as he finally broke.

Jared put an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Jensen could feel Jared’s own tears landing on his head and knew Jared was not holding it together as well as he was letting on.

“I’m so s-sorry Jay; I would n-never what to hurt you. I would do anything to try and s-stop you from being hurt… God, Jay… I…l…love you and I can’t protect you and I’m the one hurting you. I’m s-sorry,” Jensen sobbed out not even realising what he was saying.

Jared’s resolve completely shattered at that. He pushed Jensen gently away from him and grabbed Jensen’s face in both of his hands.

“You did protect me. You stopped one of those men from doing that to me. You are the kindest man I have ever met and I love you for it. I know you would do anything not to hurt me, Jen,” Jared replied, forcing Jensen to meet his eyes.

Jensen finally did meet Jared’s eyes and he could see the honesty in them. He could see hurt and worry, but shining true was affection maybe even something else. Jensen couldn’t stop looking at those eyes until he felt them nearing, as were Jared’s lips. 

He was momentarily taken aback as Jared’s lips ever so softly met his own. It was a bare touch at first, and then Jared leant more into it. One of Jared’s hands moved from his face and slid to the back of his neck; Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s thigh, beginning to lean into the kiss himself.

They broke apart slowly and Jensen opened his eyes. He didn’t even remember closing them to see Jared watching him with a sad but affectionate smile on his face.

“I love you too, Jen, have for a long time,” Jared stated simply.

Jensen didn’t get the chance to process what Jared had just said because the door opened.

Sarah walked in with four of her men with her. She moved to the table and placed what looked like the scripts on it.

Jared and Jensen both stood up to face her but didn’t move towards her.

“These are the scripts for tomorrow. I will come for your decision in the morning and the one you choose will be done tomorrow evening,” She informed them.

Jared and Jensen both remained silent and she took that as her cue to continue.

“Now, as for the scene today,” she began, and Jensen tensed as he felt the four men moving nearer to them.

“For the first scene, I found that it went quite well. However, the rules were broken.”

The men lurched forward before Sarah said any more, two of them grabbing Jensen on either side and dragging him away from Jared as the others grabbed Jared, holding them both in place.

“Jensen, you did not follow the script as it was written and for that Jared gets punished,” she said as the men started dragging both of them out of the room with Sarah following.

“No!!” Jared screamed, fighting in vain.

“Stop it!! Punish me!! I did it; there was nothing Jared could do!! The end result was the same, you bitch!!” His struggles got him nowhere.

They were both taken into the room where Jared was caned before. Jensen was again strapped into the chair, a rubber ball gag shoved roughly between his lips and tied securely.

This time, across the way from him, Jared was tied down to an X-shaped table, his arms secured above his head, his legs stretched wide and fastened to the table at his ankles and across his thighs.

The men stood back when both of them where in position and Sarah moved to a cabinet, taking out a braided flogger, ignoring Jared’s panic pleads of “no” and “please don’t”.

“Twenty lashes to the genitals.” Sarah stated unfazed by Jared’s begging.

Jensen screamed through the gag but Sarah began the punishment. Jared was crying and whimpering as soon as the first few lashes landed.

As the punishment neared the end, Jared was screaming and Jensen’s wrists were a bloodied mess from his struggles.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen and Jared were both untied as soon as the punishment had ended and had been taken to the aftercare room, where they were left alone. They were informed that they had thirty minutes to do what they needed and then they would be taken back to their room.

Jared was still lying on the bed where Sarah’s men had placed him and Jensen sat on the chair beside the bed. It had only been a couple of minutes since the men left and Jensen really didn’t know what to do.

Jared let out a small whimper as he moved himself into a sitting position and looked over towards Jensen. 

“We need to clean up the wounds on your wrists… see if we can find some antiseptic cream,” Jared began.

“Jay… I’m fine… w-we should… I… I’m not sure… ice p-pack maybe?” Jensen replied, moving from his chair to one of the cabinets in the room.

“No. I… It’s tender? b-but nothing is d…damaged. Please, your wrists are still bleeding,” Jared informed him, moving from his own position on the bed.

“Yeah… okay,” Jensen answered as he moved to the small sink under the cabinet, turning on the tap.

Jared grabbed the clothes that had previously been stripped from him and began to redress. He didn’t waste any time doing so and then joined Jensen at the sink.

Jensen hissed slightly as he ran his wrist under the warm running water in the sink. Jared was at his side looking through one of the cabinets and taking some items from it.

Jensen looked up as Jared handed him a crisp clean white towel and he accepted it.

“Pat them dry and then sit on the chair, Jen, I’ve got what we need,” Jared told him.

Jensen did as he was asked and moved to sit in the chair. He was patted his wrists carefully dry. When he was finished, he watched Jared gingerly walk towards him. It was obvious that Jared was at the very least experiencing discomfort.

As soon as Jared reached him, he met Jensen’s eyes and reached to take one of Jensen’s wrists in his hand. Jared carefully placed some of the antiseptic cream he had found onto the wrist, delicately rubbing it on. Once he was finished with the first wrist, he repeated the process with the second.

Jensen stayed still as Jared treated his injuries but he was unnerved at how fast Jared at retreated back into his unemotional acceptance of the situation once again. When Jared had both wrists covered in the cream, he quickly placed a bandage around each.

“How does that feel?” Jared asked as he stood and started putting everything back to its original place.

“Yeah, better thank you. We should maybe grab some pain pills for …um… it might be better if you take some?” Jensen asked hesitantly.

“Yeah… okay… do you want to take some?” Jared replied.

“No, I’m good… well… I mean, I don’t need them.” 

Jared had just swallowed two pills when the door opened and two of Sarah’s men ushered them back to their room.

+++

When they got back to the room, Jared insisted on making coffee and that they should look through the scripts for the next day.

Jensen really did not want to have to do that, but he also did not want Jared to be punished for a third time because of him, so he agreed.

They sat opposite each other at the small table in the kitchen area, each with a mug of coffee and a script. Jensen needed to voice his concerns to Jared and he needed Jared to understand.

“Jay, I really think we need to pick one out together this time. I don’t want to risk you getting punished again… We need to talk about whatever we have to do.” Jensen said, laying the script he was reading down on the table.

“Actually, I was going to say the same thing. This isn’t just happening to me, Jen. This is just as hard for you. Let’s just read them all and then discuss them, yeah?” Jared replied, returning his focus to the script in his hands.

Jensen sighed and went back to reading. He knew the way Jared was acting wasn’t right; he could understand that this was Jared’s way of dealing with things but it really had him worried for the younger man.

After a short time of them both going through each script, they finally began the tough conversation of choosing one. Jensen grabbed one of the scripts off the table, showing it to Jared.

“I won’t do this one,” Jensen stated, leaving no room for argument.

“Okay,” Jared replied, discarding the script to the side and picking up another one.

“I’m saying no to this one,” Jared stated in same neutral tone he had been using since the punishment ended.

Jensen took the script and frowned.

“Jay, this is one isn’t as bad as the other two. Why?” Jensen asked, clearly not understanding why   
Jared would choose the remaining script over this one.

“This one gives me the opportunity to fuck up and get you punished. So no, I won’t risk that,” Jared stated, taking the script from Jensen and also discarding it.

“Jay-“

“I said no, Jen.” 

“O… Okay. So, this one, then?” Jensen relented, picking up the last script.

“Y… yeah, “ Jared replied, heaving out a sigh before continuing.

“Jensen, I want you to do this. If you don’t, you know what will happen. Just… just think of it as a role on set with cameras and crew and get into character… please?” 

“Jay… it’s not that easy. I-I can’t just ignore what I’m doing to you,” Jensen replied brokenly.

“We have no choice, Jen, please?” Jared said, his emotions beginning to break through.

“O… Okay.” 

+++

Shortly after the conversation about the scene had ended, Jared had decided they needed to eat and get some rest. Neither of them had much of an appetite but had forced down a sandwich each.

Jared was now lying in bed as Jensen returned from the bathroom after taking care of his nightly business. He hesitated by the bed for a moment before Jared pulled back the covers, indicating that he should get into bed.

Jensen climbed into the bed, staying as close to the edge as he could manage without falling back out. He heard Jared hiccup, obviously trying to hold in a sob, and he turned on his side facing the younger man.

“Jen…” Jared whispered.

Jensen closed the distance between them and enveloped Jared in his arms.

“Oh God, Jay,” Jensen whispered back, letting Jared cuddleinto his neck.

Jared buried himself into Jensen’s embrace, getting as close to Jensen as he possibly could. Jensen kept a tight hold on Jay with one arm as he brought his other hand up to stroke Jared’s hair.

“We’ll get through this, Jay, I promise.” Jensen reassured Jared as he placed a soft kiss on the top of the younger man’s head. 

“J…Jen I meant what I said… I love you,” Jared said as he sobbed in Jensen’s arms.

“Jay, I love you, too, I love you so much. I will get us through this.” Jensen replied. All he could do was continue to hold and comfort the man he loved.

Jared didn’t reply, but after a few minutes his breathing evened out and Jensen knew was asleep. It didn’t take long for Jensen to follow.

+++

 

Jensen awoke slowly the next morning, surprised that he had actually gotten some sleep. Jared was still wrapped safely in his arms. He leant down, placing another gentle kiss on the top of Jared’s head.

Jared stirred, pulling back a little to look up at Jensen with sleepy, red-rimmed eyes. Jensen was caught off guard as Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s.

Jensen immediately got with the program and returned the kiss, but he allowed Jared to take the lead. Jared shifted closer to Jensen, not breaking the kiss, and Jensen suddenly became aware of Jared’s arousal.

The older man let out a small gasp as he realised that Jared was turned on, which let Jared’s tongue slip into his mouth and explore. Jensen could feel his own arousal beginning to grow and pulled back from Jared.

“Jay?” 

Jared replied by moving his hand to Jensen’s now fully erect member and stroking him through the sweatpants.

“Jen… please.” 

Jensen was aching hard now but did not want to take advantage of the broken younger man.

“Jay… not here… not like this,” Jensen replied, forcing his own hands to stay still and not to jump on Jared right there and then.

“I want this Jen… I want you… no one is making me do this; it’s just us. I need you,” Jared said as he pushed his lips to Jensen’s once more.

Jensen could not resist any longer and started moving his hips into Jared’s hands while moving his own hand to his lover’s rock-hard cock.

Both men delved into the kiss, tongues stroking togehter and hips rutting against each other’s hands, trying to find the friction that would bring on their release.

Jensen could feel his orgasm was imminent as Jared shivered in his embrace and he could feel the wetness of Jared’s release in his hand. Jensen quickly followed, tightening his grip as he shot into his own sweatpants.

Both men were breathing heavily and still wrapped up in each other when the door opened.

+++

It had been an hour since one of Sarah’s men had been by, in looking for the chosen script.   
Luckily, he had not paid any heed to neither Jensen or Jared and left as soon as he had the required item.

Jensen had been glad that it hadn’t been Sarah; he didn’t think either of them could have handled that.

They took it in turns with the shower and were now sitting in silence, eating some toast. Jared hadn’t said anything since and Jensen was no extremely worried. He was brought from his thoughts as Jared spoke.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have asked you do… that… not when you weren’t comfortable with it,” Jared began, not meeting Jensen’s eyes.

“Jay, I wanted that. I just didn’t want you doing something you didn’t want,” Jensen replied, shocked at Jared’s statement.

“Jen, I’ve wanted you for so long and… that…that felt right,” Jared answered, finally looking up at Jensen.

“It did feel right.”

For the second time that morning, they were interrupted by the door opening.

Sarah walked in with a big smile plastered on her face and two of her men following.

“Well boys, after that performance this morning I’m afraid I cannot possibly wait until this evening for the scene,” she said with delight in her voice.

“Wh… we… we haven’t had time to prepare!” Jared stammered.

“Yes, I know, but I just can’t wait so I am giving Jensen permission to improvise on the dialogue as long as the physical activities are kept to the script. Now up you get, my boys will take you to the playroom to prepare,” Sarah replied, moving toward the door.

Both men stood and looked at each other. They knew that arguing would result in a punishment so, having no other choice, they followed the men from the room.

+++

The guards had given Jensen twenty minutes to get Jared into position.

Jared was now naked in front of Jensen. His arms were tied above his head, padded leather cuffs around his wrists attached to chains that hung from the ceiling. Jared’s legs were locked in a spreader bar that was attached to the floor so Jared’s body was spread taunt. There was a penis gag in Jared’s mouth, secured at the back of his head.

Jensen placed the other two items he would need when the scene began in his pocket and waited for Sarah to call action. He looked up to search Jared’s eyes and understood straight away what Jared’s eyes were telling him.

Jensen shook out his shoulders and did his best to get into character. He was playing Jensen but not himself. Sarah had called it an AU version of himself. He couldn’t dwell on it; he just needed to get through this for Jay. He would not have Jared suffer another punishment because of him.

He was taken from his thoughts as the speaker crackled and Sarah called, “Action!”

Jensen let out a breath and became ‘AU Jensen’.

“So Jay, you think that spending the day wiggling that pretty ass in front of me and teasing me was alright?” Jensen said as he circled Jay, letting his hand brush over his captives firm buttocks.

He made his way to the front of Jay again and knelt down in front of him, taking Jared’s soft cock in his hand.

“Not hard for me yet, baby? Let’s just see what we can do about that shall we?” Jensen asked as he stroked Jays flaccid member a couple of times before taking the whole of Jay into his mouth.

It didn’t take long until his lover’s cock started to pay attention. Jensen continued to lick and suck until Jay was fully erect and leaking.

Jensen pulled off with a wet pop and quickly removed the cock ring from his pocket, placing it on Jay’s hard leaking cock. 

“Much better,” he stated as he removed the lube from his pocket and removed the cap.

He liberally coated two fingers with lube and rose to the full height being on his knees would allow him to. Reaching his hand around to Jared’s ass, he quickly found Jared’s entrance and without hesitating, worked in one of his lubed fingers, eliciting a moan from Jay.

When he was happy with the angle, he sunk down on his captive’s cock once more and pushed in the second finger, thrusting in and out until he got the reaction he had been waiting for. Once he found the bundle of nerves, he started humming and licking around Jay’s throbbing cock. Jared was starting to quiver hard under his ministrations and Jensen pulled back.

“Not nice being teased, now is it, Jay?” Jensen stated, thrusting in once more. He hit Jay’s sweet spot, causing a whimper from his lover.

“I wonder how long I can keep you on edge, baby?” 

With that, Jensen once again took Jay into his wet heat, tracing up Jay’s shaft and around the leaking head with his tongue, hitting the sweet spot with his fingers with every thrust.

Jay was writhing and pulling on his restraints, his body covered in sweat and he was whimpering and moaning.

Jensen continued his assault until finally the speaker crackled and Sarah yelled, ‘Cut!’

Jensen immediately came back to himself. One look at Jared had the panic rising in him. The speaker crackled again with a heavily-breathing Sarah’s voice coming through it.

“Excellent boys!! That was perfect!! You have twenty minutes and then the boys will take you back to your room.” With that she was gone.

Jensen looked at Jared and quickly removed the penis gag.

“Jay… oh God… Are you alright?” Jensen asked, panicked, as he threw the gag across the room.

“Jen… arghh… Please… the ring… please!!” Jared barely got out.

Jensen cursed himself as he made quick work of releasing the cock ring. As soon as it was off, Jared shot his orgasm, shaking through it. Jensen reached up and uncuffed Jared’s hands, taking the weight of his lover and lowering them both to the ground.

The angle was awkward with Jared’s legs still bound, but with one arm wrapped around Jared he managed to unlock Jared’s legs with the other.

Jensen was about to speak when the lights went out in the room. Jared tensed in his arms as suddenly there was shouting and yelling coming from outside the room.

As soon as Jensen heard what he could only assume were gunshots, he pulled Jared with him across the floor to behind the bed that was in the room. Jensen placed as much of his body over Jared as he could, holding him as close as possible while the shouting and gunfire continued outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen held Jared close as the sound of gunfire stopped. He gave it another minute before he released Jared and quickly crawled across the room to get Jared’s sweat pants and t-shirt. As soon as he had them, he returned to Jared, passing over the items.

“Here, put these on,” he said not looking at Jared’s exposed body.

“Thanks. D…do you think someone has found us? That they’re here to rescue us?” Jared asked as he quickly got dressed.

“I don’t know Jay. I hope so,” Jensen replied.

Suddenly the door to the playroom opened and armed men dressed in police jackets entered the room.

“Mr Padalecki, Mr Ackles? Are you alone?” one of the police officered asked with his gun raised as he scanned the room.

“Yes,” both men answered in unison.

“CLEAR!! We found them!” the officer yelled behind him before making his way over to the men, who were still on the floor.

“Sarah?” Jensen inquired.

“Miss Johnston has been taken into custody along with some of her men. The building has been cleared. You are safe. Are either one of you hurt?” the officer asked, kneeling down to their height.

“NO!!” Jared said immediately and loudly.

The police officer looked at Jensen would gave a concerned look, then focused on Jared.

“I’m Bill, is it okay if I call you Jared?” Jared moved a little closer to Jensen but nodded at Bill.

“Are you sure you have no injuries that need seeing to, Jared?” Bill asked softly.

“No… I…I am fine,” Jared replied.

“Okay, what do you say we get the two of you out of here? You will have to go the hospital. It is standard with cases- with these kinds of cases,” Bill informed them.

Jared tensed but Jensen grabbed his hand and nodded at Bill.

“Okay, that’s fine. We understand,” Jensen replied.

+++

When they arrived at the hospital, both of their families were there to meet them. They were taken into two separate private rooms to be examined. 

The examinations were done in private and as soon as they were completed, their families were allowed to return to their bedsides.

Jensen was really glad to see his parents and siblings but mostly wanted to make sure Jared was okay. He didn’t get a chance to ask before his mother threw herself at him and started hugging him.

“God baby, I was so worried! How are you feeling?” Donna asked, not releasing her hold on him.

“Momma, I’m okay, I promise,” Jensen replied, putting his arms around her and hugging her back.

“Donna, let the boy breathe,” Alan interjected, placing a hand on his wife’s back.

“Thanks, Dad. Is Jared okay? Is his family with him?” Jensen asked anxiously.

“They are all here. We haven’t spoken to them since Jared was examined. Do you want me to go see if I can talk to Jeff or Gerald?” Josh asked from behind their father.

“Please, if you don’t mind?” Jensen asked.

“Sure thing. And I’m glad your alright, little bro,” Josh told him as he gave Jensen’s leg an affectionate pat on his way out of the room.

As Josh left the room, Mackenzie moved to the other side of Jensen’s bed, taking his hand in hers.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need me to get anything for you?” she asked nervously.

“Mac, I’m fine, I swear. I’m just a little worried about Jay,” he told her, giving her hand a little squeeze.

The family sat in comfortable conversation until Josh arrived back.

“Did you speak to Jeff? Is Jared okay? Can I see him?” Jensen asked eagerly.

“Whoa, slow down, Jen. I spoke with Gerald; Jared is physically fine, just a little exhausted. The docs gave him something to help him sleep. You can see him in the morning,” Josh informed him.

“Oh, okay. I guess he doesn’t want to see me right now anyway.”

“Honey, he is bound to be exhausted. I’m sure you are, too. Maybe we should ask the doctor for something for you?” Donna asked, comforting her son.

“No, Momma, I can sleep without meds. I am feeling a little tired though,” Jensen replied, actually realising there was truth in his statement.

“Okay, Honey, we are staying in a hotel a few blocks from here. We will let you get some sleep and we will be back in the morning,” Donna told him.

“Thanks, Momma.” 

With that, the four of them hugged and kissed Jensen, telling him to get a good night’s rest and they’d see him in the morning.

Jensen let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. His mind couldn’t relax with thoughts of Jared running through it. He couldn’t blame Jared if he never wanted to speak to him again, let alone actually see him.

Jensen rolled over, pulling the blanket up around him and let the tears fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen spent the most part of the next morning talking to the police and giving them his statement. His parents had strongly objected but Jensen just wanted to get it over and done with. 

The doctor arrived with a shrink to evaluate him before they would release him. Thankfully, his parents had let him deal with both the police and the doctors on his own, as he was not up for them knowing all the details just yet.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor finally gave him the all clear to leave as long as he agreed with a follow up appointment with the shrink. At that point, Jensen would have agreed to anything just to get home.

He had wanted to see Jared but was informed that Jared also needed to give a statement and be evaluated. Jared’s brother Jeff had came to visit, and to let him know that Jared would be released later in the day and would meet him at home.

Jensen got dressed in the clothes his momma had brought for him and eagerly signed his release papers before his parents took him home back to the house that he shared with Jared. 

Now he was sitting in the living room with his parents trying to avoid any questions they had. He just needed Jared to come home so that he could see for himself that he was alright. He knew realistically that he couldn’t stay in the house; Jared wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him but he needed to see him first.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his momma’s concerned voice.

“Honey? Maybe you should lie down for a while? I can make you some soup and a sandwich and then you can get some sleep,” she offered, not wanting to push her son.

“No, momma, I just want to wait until Jay gets home. Then we can go to the hotel,” Jensen replied.

“Jensen, sweetheart, why are you coming to the hotel? I know you need us right now, so we will stay here with you tonight. Your father can book us a flight for tomorrow and you can come home to Texas for a while,” Donna told him, not understanding why her son really wanted to go to the hotel.

“No, momma, I need to stay here in Vancouver for Jay… B…but not here in the house… Jay shouldn’t have to be near- I… I’ll just pack some clothes and book a room in the hotel until I figure something else out. I… I need to see him before I go, though,” Jensen told her as he stood to go pack.

“Sweetheart? What are you talking about?” Donna asked, confused.

Before Jensen got a chance to answer, the front door opened and Jared and his parents arrived.

Jensen turned cautiously toward Jared, wanting to ask if he was okay but not wanting to go too near the younger man.

Sherri was first to break the awkward silence as she moved straight to Jensen and enveloped him in a hug.

“Jensen, I’m glad you are okay. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to see you yesterday with everything going on. How are you sweetie?” Sherrie asked, breaking the hug but keeping a hand on Jensen’s arm.

“I-I’m okay. I’m sorry, I should have been gone before you came back. I…I just needed to s-see that Jay was alright. I’ll just grab a couple of things,” Jensen replied, pulling away from Sherri.

“Jensen? Wh-“ Sherri began, only to be interrupted by her son.

“Mom, can you… I mean … I think Jensen and I need a bit of time to go through things… you know… with what happened. Can you guys maybe give us some time today, please? We can call you if we need anything. B-but with everything… Is that okay?” Jared stuttered, looking between his mom and Donna.

“Jensen?” Donna asked, looking from her son to Jared. She knew there was something going on with her son and Jared, and she was uneasy about leaving.

Jensen just stood there looking at Jared.

“Jensen, son?” Alan asked.

Jensen broke out of his stupor and looked up at his dad.

“Um, yeah… if Jay is sure that’s what he wants,” Jensen replied, looking at Jared who was nodding at Alan.

“Okay, then. Alan, Donna, why don’t we go back to the hotel and get some dinner? The boys can call us if they need anything,” Gerald remarked, trying to do as his son asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You boys should have your families around you right now,” Donna stated.

“I agree with Donna, sweetheart. I don’t think you should be on your own,” Sherri agreed.

“Mom, we have each other. The hotel is only 15 minutes away; we can call you if we need anything… Jensen?” Jared asked his voice tired and weary.

“W… we’ll be o…okay. I will call you later on. I promise,” Jensen seconded. He didn’t want to deny Jared what he wanted.

Reluctantly, both sets of parents left shortly after that. They had hugged each of them and made them promise to call if they needed anything. They also agree to tell their siblings to hold off on visiting until tomorrow.

Jared had moved to the kitchen after his and Jensen’s parents left. He stood at the patio door, staring out into the back garden but not saying anything.

Jensen stood at the kitchen door, looking at Jay, trying to think of what to say. He didn’t get the chance to say anything before Jared began to speak, but he didn’t from his position staring out the patio door.

“I didn’t want them here doing the mother hen thing, ya’ know. I don’t think either of us need any more pitying looks,” Jared stated, not turning around.

“Jay? I can go to the hotel but I think someone should stay here with you,” Jensen said cautiously.

“You. I want you here. In our house. I want things to get back to normal,” Jared sighed before continuing.

“I don’t want to talk about it… not tonight anyway. I think I’m just going to go to bed… get some rest,” Jared said as he turned and headed toward the stairs.

“Okay.”

“Good night, Jensen,” Jared said as he passed Jensen and went up the stairs.

“G…good night, Jay,” Jensen whispered to Jared’s retreating back.

+++

Sleep wasn’t coming easy for Jensen. He lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

He couldn’t figure out why Jared wanted him to stay in the house. Every time he thought of what he had done to Jared, he had to fight the urge to vomit.

Jensen threw the covers off himself and went to get out of bed. Just as he was on his feet he heard a shout coming from Jared’s room across the hall. He quickly ran across the hallway to Jared’s room and opened the door.

Jensen’s heart broke as he stood in the doorway and could hear the words coming from Jared’s mouth. It was obvious that Jared was caught in a nightmare. Jensen moved closer to younger man’s bed, listening to the words and whimpers coming from him.

“Please! Stop! No… don’t… Please!” 

Jensen carefully placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder and shook him gently.

“Jay? Wake up… you’re safe Jay, you’re at home. Jay? Wake up,” Jensen said while still shaking Jared.

“Jensen! NOOOO!!” Jared screamed.

Jared suddenly bolted upright, panicked. He scrambled to get away from Jensen, moving as close to the headboard as he could and pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Jay, I’m s…sorry… shit! I shouldn’t have stayed here. Jay… I’m so, so sorry,” Jensen apologized, backing away from his trembling friend.

“Jesus… Jay, I did this to you. You shouldn’t be anywhere near me. I’m going to go pack; I promise you’ll never have to see me again,” Jensen stated as he practically ran from the room.

+++

Jensen made it to his own room before he let the tears run freely. He grabbed his backpack off of the chair in the corner of his room and went to his closet.

Just as he opened the closet door, Jared came into his room.

“No, Jensen, please?” Jared said, moving into the room.

Jensen flinched at the words, too similar to the ones that had come from Jared’s mouth when he was in the grips of the nightmare.

“Jay, I’m sorry. I’ll just go. I’ll call your folks on the way, you shouldn’t be here alone,” Jensen replied, not even trying to cover up the tears that were now flowing down his face.

“Jen… please… please don’t leave… I can’t…” Jared sobbed.

Jensen turned around, confused, and his heart shattered as he looked at the broken man that he loved standing before him.

Jensen wanted nothing more that to cross the room and take Jared in his arms and hold him. But he couldn’t, not after everything he had done.

“Jay…”

“No, Jensen… stop… this is not your fault! Nothing that happened is!! I… I need you… and you’re not you and I know you’re hurting too b-but I need you and y…you’re going to leave. P-please... please… don’t leave me… I... I love you, Jen... Please?” Jared sobbed, all his hurt and anger coming through.

Jensen couldn’t take it any longer and he closed the distance between them, taking Jared in his arms.

“God Jay, I love you, too... so much. I never wanted to hurt you. I should have protected you. I’m right here. I’ll stay with you. I’m so, so sorry,” Jensen replied as he cradled the trembling man in his arms.

They stayed wrapped in each other for a while with Jensen making soothing noises and holding Jared close, as Jared held onto Jensen for dear life until his sobs eventually eased.

Jensen pulled back a little from Jared but stayed within arm’s reach, giving Jared time to decide what to do.

“C…can I sleep w…with you tonight… please?” Jared began.

“Jay… I don’t-“ 

“I can’t get her out of my head. All I see is her hurting you. I don’t care what she did to me as long as you weren’t hurt, but I see her doing… I… please?” Jared begged, looking straight into Jensen’s eyes.

“Jay, she hurt you, not me! I hurt you-“Jensen trailed off.

“Not your fault. You stopped them from r…raping me. I don’t blame you for any of it. “

“You’ve been through a lot, your emotions are all over the place, Jay. I can call-“ Jensen began, but was interrupted.

“Dammit, Jensen!! You don’t get it! I’d have let her do anything to me if it meant you not being hurt! I wasn’t scared for myself - I was scared for you! I loved you before any of this. You did NOTHING wrong.” Jared finally let his anger and frustration show.

Jensen stood staring at Jared, trying to take in what he was saying. The nightmare he had interrupted fell into place, Jared wasn’t begging Jensen to stop; he was begging to stop Jensen from being hurt. 

Jared looked miserable and broken in front of him but he knew Jared meant what he said, one look into the younger man’s eyes confirmed that. Jensen, however, also knew that Jared was hurting from what had been done to him, but was trying to hide it to make Jensen feel better.

For the first time since their rescue, Jensen was actually starting to believe that this wasn’t his fault. He needed to accept that, but that could wait, because right now Jared had to be his priority and Jared should not be the one trying to make him feel better.

“Okay. Let’s get you back to bed. You’re exhausted and you need to sleep. We can talk some more in the morning,” Jensen stated.

Just as Jared looked like he was about to argue, Jensen interrupted him.

“I’ll stay with you, but you’ll sleep better in your own bed,” Jensen replied to the unanswered argument.

Jared nodded and Jensen led him back into the other room.

Once Jensen had Jared settled in bed, he cautiously got in beside him, trying to keep as much to the edge as possible.

“Jen? Hold me? Please?” Jared asked.

Jensen hesitated for a minute but then wrapped his arms around Jared and gently placed a kiss to the younger man’s head.

“Get some rest, Jay,” he whispered as he let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

“We can get through this Jen…I know we can,” Jared said softly from his place in Jensen’s arms.

“Yeah, but it’s going to take time, Jay,” Jensen replied, hoping that what he was saying was true.

“You’ll stay? You won’t leave?” Jared asked.

“We’ll get through this together… if that’s what you want.” 

“It is, I love you, Jensen, and I want to be with you,” Jared stated, pushing back a little to look into Jensen’s eyes.

“I love you too, Jay,” Jensen replied as he leant forward and placed a gently kiss on Jared’s lips.

Jared gave him a small smile and settled back down into his arms, resting his head under Jensen’s chin.

Jensen wasn’t sure what would happen in the morning, but he did know that he wasn’t going to leave Jared because he loved this man with all his heart and he would do whatever he had to do to get them both through this.

As he began to drift off to sleep, he actually did believe that they could come out the other side of this.

The End


End file.
